lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Crazy Life
"It's a Crazy Life" is the 1st episode of the third season of Lalaloopsy, and the 53rd overall episode of the series. Summary Fed up with seriousness, Peanut finds Sahara Mirage, who can grant her 3 wishes. Peanut wishes that life would be crazy, and trouble ensues. Plot //ZeDreamyPianist// The episode starts off at Sunny and Berry's farm, where everyone is pitching in to help grow a community garden to raise money for new computers at their school. Sunny and Berry are overlooking the activities. Sunny points out that everyone is at their farm, except for Peanut. Peanut is at her house, trying to do a scorpion, a gymnastics move, but fails. Peanut hears a knock at her door. It is Sunny. Peanut asks what Sunny wants, as Peanut is 'busy'. Sunny says that she has to come over immediately. Peanut asks why. Sunny reminds her about the community garden. Peanut suddenly remembers about the community garden, and walks with Sunny to her farm. At the farm, Peanut is struggling to think of what she should do. She sees Marina, who is planting some tomato seeds beside Misty's celery. Peanut startles Marina by shouting 'BOO!' Marina turns around and berates Peanut. Peanut shrugs it off and asks her what she is planting. Marina says she is planting tomatoes. Peanut asks her if she likes tomatoes, but Marina doesn't answer. Peanut asks again if she likes tomatoes, but still no answers. Peanut repeatedly asks until Marina furiously snaps at her and announces that she hates tomatoes. Peanut wonders if Marina likes ketchup. Marina does like ketchup. Peanut asks why Marina likes ketchup but hates tomatoes. Marina groans and says that she just doesn't like tomatoes. Peanut tells her to eat one tomato. Marina groans and pops exactly one cherry tomato in her mouth. Suddenly, Marina's face becomes red and she starts choking. Everyone else immediately drops everything and rushes over to help Marina. Rosy does the Heimlich maneuver on Marina, and asks her who did this. Peanut admits that she told Marina to eat the cherry tomato. Everyone gets mad at her. Peanut claims she was just trying to have a little fun. Everyone says that this is a serious matter and send her home, telling her that she can't help in the community garden. //ToyBoxWorker// Peanut looked down to the ground as she slowly walked to her circus home, she sad that her friends had excluded her from the community garden and she also felt bad she'd almost killed her friend by chocking her with a tomato...a cherry tomato.Her pet elephant walked beside her. Seeing that his owner had a frown on her face he stumbled and fell to the ground on purpose to try and make her laugh, but the girl dint even chuckle. "Sorry elephant, i know your just trying to make me giggle...but my frown is just too upsidedown to laugh now" said peanut as her face dint even look down to her pet As the not so happy circus girl walked home she stopped to see something shimmering in the distance.It soon got her curiosity. "Whats that?" Said Peanut as she ran twords a bush that was emitting the sparkling light. She searched through the leaves and branches till she found what was making the shimmering light. "Elephant will you look at this!" Said peanut as she held the foreign object in her hands "Its something astonishing and extravagant never seen before...its-its...a golden lamp!" Peanut raised the lamp to her face to get a closer look at it...she then coughed noticing was very dusty. "For a sparkling and shimmering lamp its sure dusty" Peanut said as she started rubbing the lamp with her red glove to clean the dust of it "there! Nice and shin- WOAH!" Suddenly the lamp started shaking and vibrating.In fear peanut droped it to the floor as thick(THICC) magenta smoke started coming out of it.The smoke started to slowly take a form...the form of a girl! Soon she took a more realistic apperance. The girl had tan skin with lila purple hair and was wearing a gold tiara with velvet red rubies.Peanut was left astonished by this. "Im free!im free!" Said the girl as she looked at Peanut "thank you!thank you for freeing me from this dark lamp!" //JessicaFin23// Peanut was in shock she had never seen such magic not even from Misty.I am Sahara and since u had given me freedom u will get 3 wishes the girl said.Peanut sudenly gave a smile and wondered what she could wish for... TBC... Characters *Patch Treasurechest *Peanut Big Top *Ace Fender Bender *Marina Anchors *Ember Flicker Flame *Spot Splatter Splash *Sunny Side Up *Berry Jars 'N' Jam *Dot Starlight *Misty Mysterious *Prairie Dusty Trails *Charlotte Charades *Peppy Pom Poms (Character) *Mango Tiki Wiki *Rosy Bumps 'n' Bruises *Sahara Mirage (debut) Songs *Peppy's World *Barney Theme Song Trivia *Sahara makes her first appearance in the series. *This is the first episode to premiere in 2016. *This is the season 3 premiere. *Marina is revealed to like ketchup and hate tomatoes. *The characters in this episode are the same as the ones in the next episode, A Present for Mango, with the exception of Sahara, who isn't in the next episode. *The Lalaloopsies are revealed to attend school. *'Very Important Note: Anyone who wants to can add stuff to the plot! As long as it's SUPER crazy and involves Peanut finding Sahara, Sahara granting Peanut 3 wishes, and the pop culture references shown below! Just no inappropriate things in this.' Continuity *Mango can be seen wearing the necklace she made in Mango's Mainland Holiday. *Berry makes a reference to In a Jam when she mentions that her berries once froze up. *Spot says she remembers when she made Squiggles and Trace E. References *The title is a reference to the 1947 movie, It's a Wonderful Life. *When Patch says, "I think somebody needs a tickle!", he makes a reference to Mr. Tickle from the Mr. Men Show. *At one point, some of the gang dresses up like various CN characters. **Peanut dresses as Starfire. **Marina dresses as Raven **Ace dresses as Robin. **Patch dresses as Beast Boy. **Charlotte dresses as Garnet **Spot dresses as Amethyst. **Rosy dresses as Pearl. *When Peppy announces she is going to sing the "United States, Canda, Mexico, Panama" song, she makes a reference to the Yakko's World song from Animaniacs. Keep in mind that the title is a parody of the Yakko's World title. *At one point, Mango makes fun of Steven Universe/We Bare Bears fans. (KEEP IN MIND, THIS IS ''NOT'' MY OPINION, THIS IS JUST SOME PEOPLE'S OPINION, SO PLEASE DO NOT BE ANGRY IF YOU ARE AN SU/WBB FAN, AS I AM AN SU/WBB FAN MYSELF) **She says that they are haughty, cultured, and will berate anyone if ONE picture isn't transparent, and make fancy templates left and right on the Steven Universe and the We Bare Bears wikis. **She also says that they are big fat meanies to anyone to likes Teen Titans Go, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, Regular Show, and Adventure Time, as they hate all those five shows, and they say that junk is so beneath them. **Finally, they feel very confused about The Amazing World of Gumball. *Peanut asks Sahara if she is going to say, "Boom zahramay!", which is a reference to Shimmer and Shine. *Misty makes a reference to Barney when she says that Ace is as dumb as "that big purple dinosaur with a green belly". **She also mockingly sings the Barney Theme Song just to spite him. *There is actually a song on YouTube called "It's a Crazy Life". Look it up. Errors *Marina hates tomatoes, but when they had the Crazy Burger Fest, she was shown eating a burger, which clearly had a tomato slice in it. **Some fans thought it might have been ketchup instead. *Rosy's cheeks disappeared when she was telling off Peanut. Running Gags *The Lalaloopsies acting crazy. Transcript Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Editors If you're going to add to the story, you must put your name below. *ZeDreamyPianist *ToyBoxWorker *JessicaFin23 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Parodies